burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Locations (Burnout Paradise)
We now need a new page for every single road. Thanks, :Working on that right now! Currently: 2nd Street. Modified the link for Palm Bay Heights which kept leading us to the disambiguation page, linked it directly to the Burnout Paradise Palm Bay Heights... C ee X 10:16, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Links to Sub-districts... What is the pupose for them? Will we create articles for them also? :Someone obviously had that in mind, but I don't think each sub-district warrants its own article. ::Agreed, if they existed they would just be repeating information from other articles... I'll be changing them to link to their sub-section on the their main district article. :::Sounds good. BSI I think we have something very confusing going on! What is BSI's status as a Location? Is it part of Paradise City? Is it one it's own? Is it considered as an extra district? A separate location? I'm getting confused with Paradise Keys (which is BSI's official district name), BSI (Location), Locations (Big Surf Island), etc... Can someone clarify? *Big Surf Island = Paradise Keys *Big Surf Island is a District of it's own *Big Surf Island has it's own sub-districts (think of it like this: The BSI district has Midtown/North Beach/South Coast/Perren's Point as sub-districts, the White Mountain district has Crystal Summit/Sunset Valley/Lone Peaks as sub-districts, and so on) *Paradise Keys was the name of the Island in early development, but it never took to speed Did I clear some things up for you, or am I just causing more confusion? :Well now I know that Paradise Keys is an outdated name and shouldn't be used on this wiki... I was actually asking because I needed to name location articles properly. Also I wanted to know if we merge/rename Big Surf Island (Location) and Locations (Burnout Paradise) or what we could include in this previous article that would link to BSI (names). :I do understand that the district article name will be Big Surf Island. :This is a housekeeping challenge, this is more of an article name/format issue than anything else... ::Right now the only thing I can say is the current BSI location article shouldn't be merged with the Paradise locations article (I'm not sure how you came to the conclusion that it should) :::Sorry, didn't express myself well, I think the current BSI location article should be reformated like the current district articles that we have, or have our current district articles match the format of BSI's... ::::"Paradise Keys" isn't outdated. It is a chain of islands. BSI is the closest of these to Paradise. (And the only one we've seen since Criterion consolidated multiple islands into one. :Well if what you say is true, it makes me wonder if/when we will actually see the other chain of islands. ::When you drive onto PK Bridge it says Paradise Keys not Big Surf Island so to me BSI is just some ghetto name the kids call Paradise Keys. Now it would be nice if CG put some Islands out in the distance around BSI so Paradise Keys makes more sense. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 22:27, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, congratulations, you've now officially lost me... What the **** (interpret **** as you want to) are we going to name our articles?????? Paradise Keys is the district. Big Surf Island is in that district. So, if you want concistency between Paradise location articles, than rename BSI(Location) to Paradise Keys. :"I love it when a plan comes together..."'' Any objections? ::Sigh - I guess not. You might have a lot of rewording to do though. :::Sigh - I guess so, but I'm used to it... Don't worry! Next weekend will be quite productive! Hey, I think that original Paradise City seal (used in intro and trailers) would be useful for trivia! Believe me, it was very hard to find, and repair corruption... Xenotime (talk) 20:14, September 19, 2013 (UTC)